


Just admit it

by Illusion_Li



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And everyone else is still a figure skater, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Otabek is a vet, Viktuuri if you squint
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Yuri es cuestionado sobre sus sentimientos por Otabek, los niega, y una vez en la que admite estar enamorado del veterinario de su gata.





	Just admit it

_1._

—Yurio~

—¿Qué rayos quieres, anciano? —inquirió el chico al oír la voz cantarina de Viktor. Despegó su mirada de él y se concentró en atar sus patines.

—¿Cómo está Potya? —preguntó algo concertado— ¡Es la cuarta vez que la llevas al veterinario en menos de dos meses! —chilló mientras se acercaba mucho más a Yuri, con una expresión de genuina consternación por la salud de Potya.

—Obvio, maldito calvo. Lleva conmigo poco tiempo, debo asegurarme de que tenga sus vacunas y le hagan un montón de exámenes. Eso y que también la bañen, todavía no se deja conmigo. 

—Yurio —intervino Yuuri—, todos los exámenes se hacen en una sola consulta, usualmente la primera y... —se detuvo un poco al ver la intensa mirada del chico sobre él. Tragó un poco en seco antes de continuar— como Potya sólo tiene tres meses, sólo necesita una vacuna, la trivalente felina. La siguiente vacuna es cuando cumple los cuatro meses.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, cerdo? —gruñó mientras ajustaba por última vez sus patines y se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el otro chico para quedar frente a él.

—Mi hermana tuvo un gato hace años y yo la acompañaba al veterinario. 

—Bah, no hay de qué preocuparse. Potya está a salvo en las manos de Otabek —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Otabek? —inquirió la pareja, confundidos.

—Digo, uhm... —balbuceó tratando de enmendar su error al usar el nombre de pila del veterinario—. El veterinario... se apellida Altin. Sí, eso, él.

—¡Oh por dios!  —exclamó con emoción Viktor mientras patinaba alrededor del rubio— Yurio, ¿acaso te gusta el veterinario de Potya?

—¡¿Qué te crees, viejo calvo?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y trataba de patinar en otra dirección para poner la mayor distancia entre esos dos.

—Yurio, lo has llamado por su nombre —le recordó Yuuri, quien lo seguía con Viktor hasta donde estaba el rubio ahora.

—¡¿Y eso qué, cerdo?! Yo le puedo decir como se me dé la gana —gritó molesto ante las preguntas de ese par.

—¡Ustedes tres! —vociferó alguien. Los aludidos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía el grito y se encontraron con Yakov, quien los observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho—. Dejen de andar como viejas chismosas y pónganse a practicar —gruñó, redirigiendo su atención a Georgi para gritarle también.

Bufó y decidió ignorar al par con sus insistentes preguntas. Patinó hasta salir de la pista, dirigiéndose hacia su mochila y se puso a rebuscar su celular y audífonos. Puso el reproductor en aleatorio para ignorar a todos y se fue a la pista nuevamente para ponerse a practicar sus saltos de la siguiente temporada. Ya los tenía casi perfeccionados, pero eso no era suficiente cuando su meta era ganar el oro.

Además, pensó mientras hacía un _toe-loop_ triple _,_ qué se creían esos dos, diciendo esas estupideces sobre que le gustaba el veterinario de Potya. Eso no era verdad. No, para nada; eran inventos de esos mentirosos. Ese dúo sólo estaba loco, les faltaban varios tornillos en el cerebro a los dos y sólo decían estupideces.

A Yuri Plisetsky no le gustaba Otabek Altin.

_2._

—¿Yuri? —llamó Mila al chico por el pasillo sin éxito alguno. Dio vuelta y se adentró en la sala de espera, en donde encontró al chico muy ocupado con algo— ¡Yuri!

—¡¿Qué quieres, bruja?! 

—¿Qué tanto haces con Potya? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No es de tu incumbencia —masculló, escondiendo a la gata de la chica mientras trataba de detener los maullidos de Potya sin éxito alguno.

—¡Oh por dios, se ve tan linda! —chilló de emoción cuando la gata se liberó de las manos de su dueño—. Vas a juego con Potya, Yuri. Es adorable. Anda, déjame tomarte una foto, por favor —suplicó con ojos de cachorro.

—¡Alto ahí, loca! 

—¡Será una gran foto para _Instagram!_ Estoy segura de que a tus Yuri Angels les encantaría igual. 

Bueno, Yuri no podía debatir eso. Él siempre se veía genial con cualquier prenda animal print que llevara y, como Potya era también parte de él, eso igual aplicaba a ella. 

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta —masculló mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Potya, quien se acomodó mejor contra el pecho de su dueño y se echó a dormir.

Mila tomó el celular que le tendía Yuri, puso el filtro favorito del chico y tomó varías fotos de ambos con sus sudaderas de animal print a juego.

—Gracias —farfulló Yuri mientras hacía malabares con la gata en una mano y con el celular en la otra mientras trataba de escribir los hashtags correspondientes para la foto. Cuando estuvo totalmente satisfecho con el resultado le picó al botón de _compartir_.

Se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba detrás de él y acomodó a la felina en la manta que estaba sobre la mesa y, en ese instante, su celular se empezó a iluminar con el sin fin de notificaciones debido a su última publicación. Los nombres iban tan rápido que no podía observarlos con detenimiento, sin embargo logró captar un nombre de usuario que no esperaba ver y desbloqueó su celular lo más rápido que pudo. 

Mila lo observó con curiosidad y se acercó lentamente hasta estar detrás del chico. Yuri no se emocionaba realmente por las miles de notificaciones que le llegaban. De hecho, se quejaba muchísimo de ellas ya que ponían lento su celular y la aplicación.

Yuri estaba leyendo el mar de comentarios que seguían llegando en la foto que acaba de subir. La mayoría eran los típicos comentarios de:  _“Yuri, ¡eres tan adorable”, “Potya es tan linda, la amo” “Cuídate, no te vayas a lastimar. ¡Te apoyamos siempre!”_ y _“Yuri, ¡cásate conmigo, te amo!”._ Mila los leyó y se siguió preguntando qué comentario buscaba con tanta insistencia. ¿Alguno de Viktor? ¿O tal vez de Yuuri? Pero el chico _nunca_  buscaba los comentarios de esos dos. 

Entonces su pulgar dejó de moverse a través de la pantalla hasta que se quedó señalando a un usuario en específico. _Otabek-Altin,_  leyó la chica el nombre de usuario mientras levantaba una fina ceja en confusión. No conocía ese nombre, Yuri nunca lo había mencionado. 

Se dispuso a leer de comentario y se sorprendió gratamente al leerlo: 

**_Otabek-Altin_ ** _Yuri, me alegra saber que Potya ya está mejor. Por cierto, ambos se ven muy bien en esos atuendos. Son totalmente tu estilo. Espero que te vaya bien en la competencia del siguiente mes. Davai_

**_5min. Responder._ **

Mila observó una boba sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Yuri, quien trataba de reprimirla con todas sus fuerzas pero fallaba en el intento.

—Y... ¿me dirás quién es Otabek?

Yuri gritó al darse cuenta finalmente de la presencia de Mila tras de él. Hizo malabares con las manos para evitar que el teléfono se le cayera y terminara perdiendo el comentario de Otabek en el mar de comentarios que le seguían llegando.

—¡Bruja! No te me acerques de esa forma, me siento asechado.

—Es simple curiosidad. Sólo quiero saber quién es el tal Otabek.

—No es de tu incumbencia —replicó.

—Lo es si te veo sonreír como una colegiala.

—Soy hombre, estúpida.

—Detalles —dijo mientras le restaba importancia. —Ahora dime, ¿quién es esa persona?

Yuri gruñó algo bajo su aliento que la chica no logró escuchar, así que de acercó más.

—El veterinario de Potya —farfulló con un ligero sonrojo.

—¿Y cómo luce? —cuestionó emocionada—. ¡Déjame revisar su perfil! 

—¡Ni siquiera yo lo he revisado! ¿Quién te crees para ser tú la primera?

—Mmh —dejó salir mientras ponía mirada inocente—. Tu mejor amiga —sonrió triunfante mientras le arrebataba el celular al chico y salía corriendo al baño de mujeres.

—¡Maldita bruja! Devuélveme mi celular —chillón Yuri al otro lado de la puerta.

Mila hizo oídos sordos ante los insistentes gritos del rubio y desbloqueó el celular de su amigo, haciendo click en el nick de **_Otabek-Altin_** , dejándola en su perfil.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía mil y algo de seguidores. No se imaginó que un veterinario podría ser tan popular, pero eso cambió cuando vio su información del perfil.

_Veterinario. DJ ocasional. Animals are such agreeable friends―they ask no questions, they pass no criticisms._

Se dedicó a ver los videos que tenía, los cuales eran partes de pistas incompletas. A Mila le encantaron y, cuando llegó a las _selfies_ del chico, pudo entender por qué Yuri andaba tan colado por ese tal Otabek.

Era guapísimo, como un dios kazajo. Mila estaba segura de que, si no estuviera tan colada por Sara Crispino, y no le gustaran exclusivamente las mujeres, se habría interesado en ese chico sin duda alguna.

Antes de poder seguir observando las fotos, el seguro de la puerta fue quitado y esta se abrió, dejando ver a un muy furioso Yuri, listo para arrancarle el cabello. Se adentró a zancadas al baño de mujeres y le quitó su celular a la chica.

—¡No vuelvas a tomar mi celular otra vez, bruja! —vociferó mientras se iba del baño enfurruñado.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir una cita a Otabek? Ya tienes diecinueve, deberías salir —le gritó. Yuri se detuvo y sólo se volteó para enseñarle el dedo del miedo.

—¡Que no me gusta! —y dejó a Mila riéndose en el baño.

—Ajá —se dijo a sí misma—, y a mí no me gusta Sara. Ya se dará cuenta —se dijo a sí misma y se dirigió a la pista de hielo.

 

_3._

 

—¡Yuri! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenías que estar aquí hace una hora para seguir practicando! —bramó a través del teléfono.

_—Perdón —_ masculló el chico _—. Potya se enfermó y mi abuelo no la pudo traer, así que estoy en el veterinario._

—Esa bola de pelos te distrae mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que seguir allá?

_—Media hora supongo, aunque todavía tengo que ir para allá, así que en una hora debo llegar._

Yakov suspiró frustrado. Yuri ya tenía su rutina perfeccionada a su parecer, pero Lilia no dejaba de molestarlo para que el chico siguiera practicando y floreciera como la _prima ballerina_  que era.

—Está bien, pero en cuanto llegues te vas a quedar dos horas extra practicando, ¿me escuchaste?

_—Sí, sí como s—_

_—Yuri, ya puedes pasar con Potya —se escuchó una voz grave y desconocida._

_—¡Otabek! —_ escuchó al chico exclamar con felicidad _—. ¡Gracias, iré en seguida!_

—Yuri.

_—¿Sí?_

—¿Quién es ese?

_—Ah... —_ dejó salir el chico. Lo sintió dudar pero volvió a hablar _—. Es el veterinario de Potya, Yakov..._

—Pues veo que lo tratas de forma _muy_  amigable.

_—¿Qué insinúas?_

—¿Es tu novio? —cuestionó.

_—¿Qué? ¡No! —_ chilló fuertemente a través del teléfono, haciendo que alejara el aparato de su oreja _—. ¿Por qué todos creen eso? —_ farfulló.

—Pues no todos llaman a los veterinarios de su mascota por su primer nombre.

_—Ugh, como sea. Debo irme..._

—¿Sí sabes que no me molestaría que fuera tu novio no? Después de todo, vengo lidiando con Viktor y sus homosexualidades con su esposo en la pista de patinaje desde hace cinco años. Sólo quería saberlo por si tenía que prepararme o algo así. 

_—Ya, entiendo. Bueno, me voy que ya me están esperando._

—Recuerda: te quiero aquí en una hora. Ojalá tu gata se mejore.

_—Gracias —_ y colgó.

—Por favor, denme paciencia —se quejó mientras se masajeaba las sienes—. Ya tenía suficiente con todos estos chiflados que tengo por patinadores —y se fue a la pista para poner en marcha a la panda de locos.

La hora pasó rápido y no se dio cuenta de a qué hora llegó Yuri con su gata, sólo notó la presencia del chico en la pista al ver que sonreía más de lo normal y tenía las mejillas rojas.

Ya hablaría con él después, o haría que Yuuri lo hiciera, que de seguro tendría más suerte que él.

 

_4._

 

—¡Yuratchka! —saludó Nikolai a su nieto al verlo entrar mientras acomodaba los pirozhkis en la mesa—. ¡Felicidades por ganar el oro en el Cuatro Continentes! Estuviste maravilloso como siempre. Lamento no haber ido, pero mi espalda ya no soporta viajes tan largos —se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Yuri sólo rio y se abalanzó hacia su abuelo, abrazándolo con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Sé que me estuviste apoyando desde aquí.

Un maullido hizo que se separaran. Era Potya, quien estaba en la entrada de la cocina, esperando que su dueño se dignara a saludarlo después de haber estado alejado del chico por varios días.

—Ven, Potya —se acuclilló mientras esperaba que la gata se acercara. Maulló nuevamente y se fue hacia la sala, echándose sobre la maleta de Yuri para poder descansar.

Nikolai dejó salir una risa al ver cómo su nieto era ignorado por la felina.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone cada vez que te vas, dale dos días y estará como nueva.

—A veces siento que te quiere más a ti que a mí.

—Sólo porque le doy comida extra cuando tú no te das cuenta —Yuri puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió, no se puede enojar con su abuelo por darle más comida a Potya.

—Va a engordar más esa gata.

—Es normal, va a cumplir ocho meses pronto, está creciendo, debe comer más —ambos se dirigen a la mesa y se sientan a comer.

Yuri sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta, desbloqueándolos mientras revisa Instagram. Ve una foto del Katsudon y Viktor en Yuutopia y decide darle me gusta. Sigue bajando, topándose con fotos de Mila, en especial de su cita con la chica Crispino, y de Georgi, quien está mostrando su nueva colección de maquillaje.

Nikolai notó cómo su nieto se puso más tenso y dejó de mover el dedo a través de la pantalla de su celular, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y una sonrisa temblorosa empezó a formarse en sus labios.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuratchka? 

—¿Huh? —dejó salir Yuri.

—Estás sonriendo, ¿sucedió algo bueno?

—Oh... —se rascó la cabeza, dudando un poco sobre si decirle a su abuelo o no, pero al final lo hizo porque es completamente honesto con él—. No, es sólo que... ¿recuerdas al veterinario de Potya?

—Por supuesto —respondió, no entendiendo qué tenía que ver ese chico en todo esto.

—Ten —fue lo único que dijo y le pasó a su abuelo su celular.

Era un post de Instagram de Otabek. La primera foto era del mismo Yuri, la calidad era algo mala ya que fue tomada justo cuando se transmitía en la televisión, pero se podía ver el podio y a Yuri sosteniendo su medalla de oro con una gran sonrisa. La segunda foto era de Yuri observando a Potya felizmente mientras la sostenía contra su pecho. Era de su primera visita al veterinario y se notaba que la gata estaba dormida.

**_Otabek-Altin_ **

_Mi patinador favorito ha ganado el oro en el Cuatro Continentes. @Yuri-Plisetsky bien hecho_ _#CuatroContinentes #YuriPlisetsky_

—Vaya, quién diría que ese chico es tu fan —comentó regresándole su celular a Yuri.

—Sí...

—Y te ha puesto muy feliz.

—¡A-abuelo! —soltó mientras se medio ahogaba con el pirozhki.

—¿Qué? —se carcajeó—. Seré viejo, Yuratchka, pero no estoy ciego. Puedo notar que te cae _muy bien_  ese tal Obatek.

—Otabek —le corrigió rápidamente.

—¿Ves? —sonrió triunfante mientras Yuri gruñía algo que no logró entender.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Yo? —fingió inocencia—. Nada, sólo soy un viejo con problemas de memoria, ya no sé de qué estaba hablando. Anda, acábate el pirozhki.

Yuri le hizo caso y le contó cómo ahora el borracho no había sido el cerdo, sino Viktor y Chris, quienes tuvieron un momento demasiado homoerótico, causando que la fiesta fuera cancelada y un Viktor borracho fuera llevado de las orejas por Yuuri a su habitación mientras Yuri se destornillaba de la risa y grababa todo con su celular.

—Debo irme —anunció el chico.

—Pero acabas de llegar... —Nikolai no pudo evitar el tono medio triste que usó.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son Yakov y Lilia.

—Te guardaré un pedazo de kartoshka. Sólo no les digas a tus entrenadores.

—Eres el mejor, abuelo —y lo abrazó rápidamente para después agarrar sus patines y abrir la puerta. Antes de salir, escuchó la voz de su abuelo y se detuvo.

—Ah, Yuratchka, algo más.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo vas a traer a Otabek?

Yuri ni siquiera le respondió, sólo dio un portazo, dejando a su abuelo riendo sin parar ante la esperada reacción de su nieto ante su provocación.

Ya se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, sólo necesitaba más tiempo.

 

_5._

 

Yuri sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a venir encontrando con el idiota de JJ y, ciertamente, hubiera preferido que fuera lo más tarde posible, pero no podía seguir escondiéndose del canadiense todo el tiempo, lo iba a venir encontrando y no quería lidiar con sus estupideces, no cuando ya lo había ignorado exitosamente desde antes de que empezara la Copa en China.

Hubiera preferido habérselo encontrado en el aeropuerto, con el evento ya finalizado y no en el elevador, un día antes del programa libre, descubriendo así que sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso (Yuri ni cuenta se había dado, se levantaba muy temprano debido a Lilia y regresaba bastante tarde debido a Viktor y el Katsudon, así que no tuvo oportunidad de encontrarse al idiota insufrible).

—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! —exclamó, haciendo que Yuri se llevara las manos a los oídos para amortiguar aunque fuera un poco los gritos de JJ.

—Piérdete —masculló Yuri.

—¿Acaso no estás feliz de estar en mi presencia, gatito?

—Primero me lanzaba desde una ventana en el piso veintitrés antes de tan siquiera imaginar estar feliz con tu presencia.

—Hieres mis sentimientos —se lamentó dramáticamente.

—Pff, como sea. Deja de molestarme, ve con tu novia o lo que sea.

—Mi querida Isabella está teniendo su sueño de belleza. Después de todo, pronto tendré a un pequeño príncipe o princesa.

Yuri no lo soportó más y se puso sus audífonos, tratando de ignorar los gritos de JJ, cuyo propósito era molestarlo y no dejarlo escuchar su música en paz. 

A mitad de camino hacia el piso veintitrés, recibió una llamada de Otabek. Sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a sudar al ver su nombre en la pantalla de su celular y las limpió vagamente contra su pantalón. Desconectó los audífonos, presionó el botón verde para contestar la llamada y se llevó el teléfono a su oreja derecha, ignorando la curiosa mirada de JJ.

—¿Otabek? 

_—Yuri, felicidades por ganar el oro en la Copa Rostelecom._

—Gracias —murmuró.

_—Te llamaba porque, además de felicitarte, necesito hablar contigo sobre Potya. Sé que es un poco tarde pero..._

—¿Qué le pasó a mi gata? —cuestionó preocupado, golpeando al metiche de JJ, quien trataba de escuchar su conversación con Otabek.

_—Nada malo, lo prometo. Es sólo que..._

—Anda, ¡dímelo!

_—Bueno, parece que Potya va a tener muchos gatitos..._

—Oh no —fue todo lo que dijo Yuri.

_—Oh sí. Por lo que veo aquí, apenas tiene un mes._

—Sabía que no debía dejarla salir fuera sola. Ahora tiene hijos de quién sabe cuál de todos los gatos que hay por el vecindario de mi abuelo... —el elevador se detuvo y ambos chicos salieron. JJ no se fue de su lado, molestando a Yuri más.

_—Sólo quería decírtelo lo antes posible, sé que debes de estar cansado. Y todavía falta que te prepares para el banquete._

—Está bien, Otabek, en serio. Gracias por avisarme.

_—De nada. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas; espero que te diviertas en el banquete._

—Lo intentaré. Hasta pronto

_—Te veo en unos días —_ y colgó la llamada.

—Bueno, parece que no soy el único que será padre. Aunque en tu caso sería madre —de rio ante su mal chiste.

—Te voy a venir golpeando si no te callas ya.

—Aww, deberías llamar a ese tal Otabek otra vez. Tal parece que con él no sacas tus garras —se detuvo y jadeó al pensar en algo—. ¿Acaso la fierecilla de Yuri Plisetsky ha sido al fin domado?

—Mira, pedazo de mierda, a mí nadie me doma —masculló amenazante—. Deja de joderme.

—Calmado, gatito —dijo poniendo sus manos frente a sí mientras agarraba su maleta del piso—. Llama a tu novio otra vez y relájate en tu habitación, te ves muy tenso.

—¿Qué insinúas, animal?

—Nada —dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos para estar al frente de la puerta de su habitación y sacaba una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón. La puerta se abrió y se giró lentamente para observar al chico ruso—. Sólo... el sexo telefónico no es tan malo, te relaja —y se metió a su habitación, dejando al chico gritando un montón de groserías en ruso.

Yuri sólo se fue dando zancadas hacia su habitación, no le importaba si despertaba a alguno de los otros residentes en el hotel. Estaba harto de que la gente hiciera insinuaciones suyas sobre Otabek.

Ya se las pagaría el maldito de JJ un día de estos.

 

_+1._

 

—Buenos días —dijo Yuri al ver a la secretaria de Otabek.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, joven Plisetsky. Eres el primero en llegar, así que puedes pasar con Potya en unos minutos.

—Gracias —murmuró y se sentó con Potya mientras esperaba que Otabek lo llamara.

Se puso a jugar con su celular. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Otabek lo llamó. Agarró la jaula en la que traía a Potya y siguió al chico al consultorio.

Sacó a su gata de la jaula y dejó que se acomodara encima de un montón de revistas. No había caso en que le dijera que no lo hiciera. Total, era una gata, se acomodaban donde quisieran de las formas más extrañas.

—Yuri, buenos días. 

Ante el sonido de la voz de Otabek, Yuri se volteó para estar cara a cara con el chico y sonrió radiantemente sin siquiera ser totalmente consciente de ello.

—Buenos días...

—Hola, Potya —saludó el kazajo a la gata. Tenía esa costumbre de saludar a sus peludos pacientes cada vez que los veía y, honestamente, era la cosa más adorable que Yuri había presenciado desde que había traído a Potya ya hace meses en su primera revisión y el chico había hecho lo mismo en aquel entonces.

Otabek agarró a la gata con mucho cuidado y la puso en... bueno, no tenía idea de qué le estaba haciendo exactamente a su gata, pero suponía que era una ecografía para ver a sus futuros gatitos.

La verdad, Yuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer con tantos gatos. Lo lógico sería buscarles un hogar él mismo, o que Otabek se encargara de ello, pero le molestaba que la mayoría no supiera cuidar propiamente de un gato y prefería hacerlo él, no importaba si Potya tenía 20 mil gatos o sólo tenía tres.

—Yuri, mira.

El susodicho se acercó hasta donde estaba Otabek y vio la pantalla frente a él, mostrándole unas cosas a las que no les encontraba ninguna forma.

—¿Son...?

—Son las crías de Potya —respondió, viendo por el rabillo de su ojo la forma en que la sonrisa de Yuri se ensanchaba más y más. No pudo evitar sonreír también. Después de todo, amaba la sonrisa de Yuri y era instintivo el que él sonriera si el otro chico lo hacía.

—Las gatas sólo duran sesenta y cuatro días en gestación, así que en un mes verás a más gatos. ¿Ya sabes qué harás con ellos?

—Si pudiera me quedaría con todos ellos, pero no puedo dejar a mi abuelo con tantas mascotas. Apenas puede con Potya cuando me voy a las competencias...

—Mmh... Si me lo permites, me gustaría quedarme con uno.

—¿En serio? —preguntó maravillado.

—Por supuesto. Adoro a Potya, me gustaría tener uno de sus gatitos.

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de evitar que la sonrisa que se estaba formado se escapara y quedara completamente al descubierto frente a Otabek. Si bien hace rato no habría dado a ninguna de las crías de Potya, con Otabek era completamente distinto. Sabía que con él la futura cría de su gata estaría segura, tendría los mejores cuidados del mundo, incluso mejores que los que Yuri podría ofrecer.

—Está bien —aceptó después de unos segundos.

—No te preocupes, si quieres... —vaciló un poco, algo inseguro ante lo que iba a proponerle al chico—... cuando nazca, puedes venir a visitar a la cría de Potya cuando quieras.

—¿A t-tu casa? —balbuceó ante la repentina propuesta de Otabek—. ¡M-me encantaría! Claro, si no es una molestia...

—Nunca eres una molestia, _Yura_.

Y Yuri hizo cortocircuito ante el apodo. Usualmente no se emocionaba por cosas así, de hecho, nadie lo llamaba Yura, pero que Otabek lo haya hecho, y de forma tan espontánea, lo había dejado hecho un mar de emociones contradictorias.

Hasta se tuvo que voltear para cubrir el intenso sonrojo que se agolpó en sus mejillas en cuanto escuchó el _Yura_  salir de los labios de Otabek.

Estaba tan ocupado agarrándose de los cabellos por culpa de la emoción que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del veterinario detrás suyo. Mucho menos sintió la mano de Otabek posarse en su hombro; sólo se dio cuenta del chico nuevamente cuando este se puso frente a Yuri, agarrando sus manos suavemente para evitar que siguiera jaloneando su cabello rubio.

—Lo siento —fue lo que dijo Otabek—. ¿Acaso te incomodó que te llamara Yura? Porque si es eso enton-

—¡No! No es eso, es sólo que... nadie me llama así, simplemente me sorprendiste.

—Oh —fue lo único que salió de los labios de Otabek.

—¿Puedo...? —se detuvo al sentirse algo intimidado al tener la penetrante mirada de Otabek sobre él—. ¿Puedo llamarte _Beka_ entonces?

El chico sólo parpadeó algo asombrado ante la pregunta de Yuri, pero asintió con su cabeza, dándole a entender al chico que no le molestaba para nada que lo llamara así.

—Entonces, Yura... ¿tendrías una cita conmigo sí o no? —Otabek lo había dicho con la misma seriedad de siempre, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba sonrojándose demasiado, aunque no se notaba mucho por el color de su piel, y por dentro estaba muriéndose porque no planeaba invitar a salir a Yuri y se estaba muriendo del pánico ante un posible rechazo.

Yuri no sabía qué decir. Lo lógico era un _sí._ Dios, tendría que estar loco como para rechazar la invitación de Otabek, pero no salían palabras cuando habría su boca y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Un maullido enojado sacó a Yuri de sus pensamientos, como si le estuviera diciendo que dejara de ser un cobarde y aceptara de una maldita vez la invitación del chico.

—Me encantaría, Beka —no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza necesaria para poder decir esas tres simples palabras.

Y Otabek sonrió. Él nunca sonreía, siempre tenía una expresión estoica, pero por dios, si Yuri pudiera comparar con algo la sonrisa que Otabek le estaba dando en ese mismo momento, la compararía con el mismísimo sol.

Al diablo con todos los que tenían razón al cuestionarle a Yuri sus sentimientos por Otabek. Plisetsky era un cabeza dura, nunca había sentido atracción romántica hasta ahora, era lógico que tachara de locos a los demás e hiciera de menos a sus sentimientos.

—Beka, me gustas un montón —dejó salir de la nada el chico mientras Otabek terminaba la revisión de Potya. Se asombró un poco ante las repentinas palabras de Yuri, sin embargo, se compuso rápidamente y se acercó más al chico, colocando una de sus manos en la nuca del rubio, posando la otra en la mejilla del chico.

—A mí también, Yura. Me gustas un montón.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaa~! No pensé volver tan pronto (??? Y mucho menos con algo para YOI xD (bah, a nadie le importo, pa qué me hago)
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? A decir verdad amo estos 5+1 xD había estado queriendo escribir uno hace tiempo y como escuché a unas desconocidas hablar de que su amiga estaba enamorada del veterinario de su tortuga pues... aquí ando con Yuri loquito por el veterinario de Potya, Otabebé u3u 
> 
> Ojalá el final haya sido de su agrado ;; sé que no escribí la cita ni nada, pero el punto era admitir sus sentimientos sjdkslas y eso hicieron. 
> 
> La verdad no sabía a quién poner como la quinta persona, el Viktuuri no lo quería separar porque, bueno, son un 2x1 xD así que pensé en JJ... espero haberlo hecho bien, que no es santo de mi devoción (aunque me cae algo mejor después de leer UNEP). Ojalá JJ no haya quedado algo OoC ^^ bueno, en general más bien T_T espero que los personajes no hayan quedado muy OoC, todavía no me acostumbro a manejarlos muy bien.
> 
> Mmh, para ser sincera tuve muchas ideas con estos dos desde que los empecé a shippear cuando salió el capítulo 10 (uff hace eones), pero como no había vuelto a escribir fan fics en ese tiempo, olvidé anotar esas ideas y quedaron en el olvido //sobs. Iba a escribir algo el año pasado, pero como sabrán hubieron... problemas en el fandom y no me quise arriesgar a algo así, por lo que me distancié del fandom xD 
> 
> La semana pasada me hice mi tercer maratón de YOI xD y se me avivó la chispa y el amor por el fandom otra vez y... heme aquí xD ya hasta tengo otras cuatro ideas para el OtaYuri aka mi OTP suprema de YOI ❤️ 
> 
> Soy mexicana xD y como vieron Arcade Media trajó la proyección de YOI a algunas ciudades. Desafortunadamente, mi ciudad no está, pero todavía estarán tomando sugerencias el día lunes, así que no perderé la fe de que llegue la proyección a mi ciudad. Me dolió que se hayan olvidado tan feo del norte del país. 
> 
> Soy una lenta, pero a fin de mes me van a ver otra vez con algo para Haikyuu!! Quiero ver si también traigo algo para BNHA, un TodoDeku bonito, pero no prometo nada ;3; 
> 
> Acabo de darme cuenta de que aquí hablo de todo menos del one shot en cuestión lmao y que me extiendo muchísimo, me disculpo por eso, sé que a la gente no les gustan las notas de autoras muy extensas xD espero, nuevamente, que les haya gustado! 
> 
> Nos vemos a fin de mes~


End file.
